


Дети ворона

by Volhenok



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Light Angst, Multi, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Team as Family, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volhenok/pseuds/Volhenok
Summary: Мадара знает, что это, должно быть, его наказание.Он считает, что действительно его заслуживает.Он не понимает, почему именно такое.





	1. Chapter 1

Мадара знает, что это, должно быть, его наказание.

Он считает, что действительно его заслуживает.

Он не понимает, почему именно такое.

И в чем его цель.

Сейчас он – призрак, дух чакры, невидимый и неощутимый.

И он находится рядом с джинчурики девятихвостого.

Тому сейчас месяц.

И сейчас Мадаре очень хочется высказать Третьему Хокаге и его драгоценным советникам все, что он о них думает.

Даже в эпоху воюющих государств такого не было.

О младенцах либо заботились всеми способами, либо резали им глотки.

Мадара воспитал всех своих младших братьев, он знает, о чем говорит. Хотя, вероятно, он был слишком защитным даже по сравнению с остальными шиноби?

Он любил детей.

Возможно, поэтому ему нравился Хаширама? Тот был вечным ребенком.

А сейчас он немножко, самую капельку, гордится своим кланом.

Потому что, в отличии от остальных, те хотя бы пытаются заботиться о джинчурики. В силу возможностей, которые им предоставила деревня (их нет).

Он видел, как первую неделю женщина-Учиха (кажется, жена нынешнего главы клана) кормит грудью маленького блондина наравне со своим сыном. Видел, как он спал в соседней кроватке с тем ребенком-Учиха, Саске. Если подумать, он похож на Изуну. Почти вылитая копия, особенно сейчас. 

Мадару почти тошнит от этого, потому что он ударил копию своего отото в сердце, и рука у него тогда не дрогнула ни на мгновение. Даже не шелохнулось ничего в душе.

Неужели он уже тогда забыл, как выглядел Изуна?

А потом он видел, как ребенка у Учих забрали. 

Из-за их якобы желания контролировать оружие Конохи.

Нынешний глава клана уступает. Мадара отчасти его понимает – если бы Фугаку продолжил упрямится, Учих бы просто смели разгневанные шиноби. С полного одобрения Хокаге.

Но только отчасти.

Потому что сам Мадара, вопреки здравому смыслу и интересам клана, однажды поступил так, как было правильно.

Единственное, о чем он жалел – что не сумел удержать в руках это «правильно».

Но Учихи все равно изворачиваются, и все равно наблюдают за джинчурики. Краем глаза, будто бы случайно.

Как будто можно случайно укачивать расплакавшегося от одиночества, холода и голода ребенка. 

Ну, учитывая, что никого из воспитателей джинчурики не волнует, свидетелей этих актов доброты нет.

Кроме ребенка.

Мадара помнит из своего опыта – первый месяц дети не могут различать предметы и лица, но реагируют на текстуры, тактильные и вкусовые ощущения, на запахи и звуки.

У будущих шиноби даже в таком возрасте анализаторские способности гораздо выше, чем обычных гражданских.

И Мадара не может не улыбаться, когда ребенок начинает реагировать на появляющихся рядом Учиха, ощущая специфический запах Катона, свойственному только их клану.

А еще дело в огненной чакре, которой поголовно владели все Учиха. Насколько мужчина мог вспомнить, джинчурики был неплохим сенсором, пусть и по большей части интуитивным.

Но Учихи могут находится рядом не так часто, как им хотелось бы.

И Мадара в очередной раз не понимает, почему его наказание именно такое. Или наоборот, понимает.

Он ничего не может сделать. Только наблюдать. Ну, еще он может уйти – он спокойно может находится вдали от джинчурики без особых проблем – но он не хочет этого делать.

Взрослые должны заботиться о детях. Старшие должны присматривать за младшими – это то, чему учили даже в эпоху клановых войн.

И пусть в его время дети считались детьми совсем недолго, Наруто Узумаки все еще подходил под это определение по всем параметрам – и по старым, и по нынешним.

Он был взрослым. И, пусть он не имел никакого права держать ребенка на руках – в крови больше, чем по локоть – и уж тем более не этого ребенка, это не означает, что его инстинкты не срабатывали, когда мальчик плакал, а рядом не было никого, кто мог бы его утешить.

Может, это его настоящее наказание – видеть то, к чему привели его действия без возможности вмешаться?

Тогда это поистине страшная кара.

Сейчас, полностью свободный от дурманящей сознание чужой идеи, он был просто не готов видеть последствия.

А потом спустя еще полтора месяца ребенок смеется и тянет к нему руки, что-то лепеча на своем детском языке. И Мадара понимает – тот его видит, следит за всеми его перемещениями голубыми глазами, и узнает.

Он только призрак, не имеющий оттенков чакры или запаха, ни разу не касавшийся ребенка, даже почти не говорящий.

Но тот все равно узнает именно его.

Не кого-то другого – не кормящую его нянечку, не одного из навещающих его Учих, не АНБУ в маске пса, который пытается навещать ребенка хотя бы раз в три дня – а его.

Отчасти Мадара понимает, с чем это связано – если тот был способен его видеть, значит подсознательно знал, что именно он был рядом чаще всего.

Это неожиданно остро напомнило ему младших братьев – стоило ему появиться в комнате, как те, даже будучи еще совсем младенцами, тянулись в его сторону.

Мать всегда смеялась над этим, притворно обижаясь на то, что дети начали узнавать брата раньше, чем родителей. Даже отец едва заметно улыбался, когда первым сказанным словом младших неизбежно оказывалось «ани».

Он пережил их всех.

Он похоронил их всех.

Он любил Изуну больше всех – потому что Изуна успел прожить больше остальных.  
Изуна подарил ему глаза. Он смотрел на мир, чтобы и Изуна тоже мог увидеть его вместе с ним.

Отдать глаза кому-то другому, пусть и временно, пусть на хранение, пусть он был уверен, что заберет их назад…

Почему он это сделал?

Он не мог вспомнить.

Мадара решает проверить, и, вполне ожидаемо, никто из детей его не замечает.

Кроме Саске.

Ребенок реагирует на него, явно замечая. Конечно, он не тянется к нему, как Наруто – но он и не ожидал этого, в конце концов, когда он не бродил по Конохе, наблюдая за Хокаге и его Советниками, он находился рядом с джинчурики.

У этого ребенка глаза Изуны. Его подбородок, губы, даже личико он кривит так же, как Изуна когда-то.

Ему почти физически больно, и он впервые рад, что является призраком – мужчина уверен, будь он живым, и его бы стошнило желчью.

От отвращения.

К самому себе.

Могло ли быть так, что в попытке осуществить безумный план Зецу он едва не убил перерождение своего младшего брата?

Когда-то он был недостаточно сильным, недостаточно быстрым, чтобы уберечь Изуну от смертельного удара в грудь.

Так что же, он своими руками…  
…сделал то же самое, что и Тобирама?

Осознание того, что это действительно может быть так – стоило вспомнить то, насколько хорошо Саске мог читать его движения, почти на инстинктивном уровне зная, куда он ударит в следующее мгновение… 

…почти уничтожает его.

Итак, теперь он делит время поровну между двумя детьми, и спустя две недели Саске (Изуна?) тянется к нему, улыбаясь так, как это умеют только дети.

Мадара взрослый, серьезный шиноби. Его таким не пробить.

И нет, в этот момент он совсем не плачет.

Призраки ведь не плачут, верно?

 

***

Спустя еще почти два месяца Мадара обнаружил, что иногда ему удается прикоснуться к чему-либо. 

Он всегда был упертым, поэтом совсем не удивительно, что спустя много дней безуспешных попыток ему удается контролировать этот процесс. Пока что время, в течение которого он может оставаться в подобном состоянии, не слишком большое – где-то около часа, но брюнет уверен, что сможет его увеличить.

Это лучшее и худшее, что с ним могло произойти.

Он и забыл, насколько активными могут быть дети.

И как сильно им нравились длинные волосы.

Какое счастье, что призраку вроде него не угрожает облысение – он прекрасно помнит, как однажды один из его младших братьев, не Изуна (он забыл их имена? Как так получилось и когда это произошло?), выдрал целую прядь у него сбоку. 

Хикаку долго смеялся над ним вместе с Изуной, за что оба были нещадно подпалены Катоном.

А потом сам Мадара полдня прятался от разозленной матери, которая была категорически против применения Огненных дзюцу в доме.

Вместе с Изуной и Хикаку.

Это было… весело.

Сейчас клан Учиха слишком… скучный. Откуда взялись эти заледеневшие морды, будто бы они Хьюга? Он мог понять будущего Саске – на его глазах вырезали весь клан, Обито – он сам довел ребенка до подобного состояния, но эти-то чего копируют статуи без эмоций?

Учих демонами прозвали не только за алые глаза и огненные дзюцу, но и за дикий темперамент. О, конечно, среди них попадались весьма спокойные и уравновешенные личности – вроде того же Итачи (милый ребенок, напоминает ему Хикаку), но в большинстве своем члены его клана отличались изрядной эмоциональностью. И никогда не стеснялись проявлять это при посторонних. Негласный девиз, которому они следовали – «И пусть другим будет стыдно».

И куда, спрашивается, это делось? Его клан превратился в сборище унылых мудаков, которые не умели ни сражаться, ни танцевать, ни смущать окружающих одним своим внешним видом.

Мадара никогда не думал, что его одолеет ностальгия по тем дням, когда весь клан собирался у огромного костра, полыхавшего до небес, и всю ночь до самого рассвета веселился под покровом темноты.

Даже когда у клана наступили тяжелые времена, когда они были истощены и голодали – они старались хотя бы раз в сезон провести Огненную ночь, и тогда забывались все беды и несчастья, горечь поражения и смерти близких – все растворялось в безудержных танцах, песнях и смехе, пусть и ненадолго.

Мужчина помнил свой последний танец с Изуной – живым, ярким, дышащим пламенем и жаром огня, помнил, как радостно кричали члены клана, затянутые в безумную круговерть их движений.

Огненная ночь – ночь единства, ночь, напоминающая им, кто они такие. Ночь единения с еще живыми и памяти уже умерших.

Он здесь уже почти полгода.

За все это время Учихи ни разу не разожгли традиционное пламя, не скинули большую часть мешающих доспехов и одежд, не пели и не хохотали во все горло, не веселились от души, забыв на мгновение все беды. Не были… Учиха.

Даже когда они объединились с Сенджу, когда Коноху начали заполнять другие кланы – даже тогда они не отступали от своей традиции.

И в мирное время, когда не нужно было ожидать удара в спину, неожиданного нападения или засады, костры горели минимум раз в месяц. 

Учиха смогли позволить себе расслабиться – и праздновать все события, которые считали важным, так, как считали нужным. 

День рождения любого члена клана. Пробуждение шарингана. Свадьбу. Беременность. Роды. Возвращение живыми после опасной миссии…

Они всегда были такими. Дикими, безудержными в своих эмоциях, в своей страсти, порывах и желаниях.

И… где это все сейчас?

Почему Учиха превратились в подобие Хьюга с их странным этикетом и жестким самоконтролем?

Когда это произошло?

Нет. Это был не его клан. Просто – не его. Это были не Учиха, а кто-то другой, носящий их фамилию. Смутно, отдаленно похожий на алоглазых демонов – но как бледная копия, неумелый рисунок ребенка, почему-то поставленный вровень с шедевром мастера.

Среди этих неудачных копий мелькали оригиналы, но, не в силах справиться с окружением, в большинстве своем были просто задавлены.

Мадаре это почему-то не нравилось. Он потратил всю свою молодость на то, чтобы привести клан к благополучию, пусть не всегда удачно и не теми методами, которыми, наверное, следовало. Он был главой клана, в конце концов. 

Ах, так вот почему…

Невыносимо видеть, что мон его клана носят люди, совершенно на членов клана непохожие. 

Осознание причины Мадаре помогло слабо. Только крепче привязало к ребенку, который был так похож на Изуну.

И к джинчурики – потому что активный уже сейчас блондин куда как больше напоминал Учих с их шилом в одном месте.

Интересно, получится ли у него что-нибудь изменить, что-нибудь исправить?

Хаширама наверняка был бы в этом гораздо лучше. Хаширама в чем угодно был лучше него.

(Неправда. Хаширама был кошмарен в бумажной работе, имел перепады настроения столь резкие, что удивлял даже Учих, и совершенно не умел воспитывать детей, как бы странно это ни звучало. Тобирама был в этом отношении гораздо лучше к удивлению многих - альбинос создавал впечатление ледяной глыбы с таким же эмоциональным диапазоном).

Он удивляется сам себе, когда понимает, что поет Узумаки колыбельную – старую мелодию, которую сейчас и не услышишь. Ее когда-то пела мать, а затем и он сам для своих братьев.

В последний раз он пел ее в ночь смерти Изуны.

И, кажется, с тех пор он больше не танцевал у костра. Только наблюдал.

Но Мадара думает – надеется – что Изуна был бы не против, если бы он подарил эту песню кому-то еще.

Кому-то, кто в ней нуждается.

Это… странно, потому что Саске спустя неделю хихикает и тянет к нему руки, издавая знакомый звук колыбельной. Это не случайность, потому что на следующий день мальчик снова мычит мелодию, вполне узнаваемо для Мадары.

И это явно беспокоит его старшего брата, потому что Итачи очень внимательный ребенок. Он замечает, когда Саске тянется в пустоту – хотя даже шаринган ничего не замечает. Мадара не знает, как бы тот отреагировал, если бы узнал правду.

Часть его хочет узнать – та самая пакостливая часть, которая вместе с Хикаку на спор перекрасила патрульных Сенджу в розовый, которая вместе с Изуной прокралась в дворец дайме только ради того, чтобы подпилить ножки у трона (ему тогда было двадцать).

Он давно забыл это тягучее ощущение в груди, когда просто невероятно хочется устроить окружающим доброе, вечное…

С момента смерти Хикаку, наверное. 

Потому что больше никто не осмеливался приблизиться к нему, или хотя бы помыслить о том, что глава клана может заниматься подобными вещами.

Он никогда не показывал эту сторону Хашираме.

Потому что это было, ну… стыдно.

Но возвращаясь к Итачи – мальчик, понаблюдав за своим братом и тем, как целеустремленно малыш ползет в определенный угол – там, где обычно устраивался Мадара, если старший из братьев был в комнате – и явно пришел к каким-то выводам.

О которых он родителям не сообщил.

Зато рассказал двоюродному брату.

И, Мудрец, как же он похож на Кагами-чана.

(Деточка Кагами-чан был искренне любим всем кланом, и даже будучи двадцатилетним лбом наверняка так и остался Кагами-чаном. И да, когда Мадара узнал, что тот обучался под руководством Тобирамы, он испытал желание бросить все и явиться в деревню только ради того, чтобы убедиться, что Кагами-чана не обижают. Впрочем, брюнет был уверен, что Изуна, будь он способен воскреснуть, сделал бы тоже самое).

Мужчину искренне забавляли две пары шарингана, наблюдающие за смеющимся и довольным Саске, который пытался забраться к Мадаре на колени и свить гнездо в его волосах. 

С Наруто таких проблем не было, потому что его нянькам и наблюдателям по большей части на ребенка было наплевать. Ну, за исключением мальчишки-Хатаке – бывшего лучшего друга Обито.

(Бывших лучших друзей не бывает).

Но подросток не имеет ни достаточного влияния, ни сил, чтобы оставаться рядом с ребенком, поэтому странностей в поведении блондина не замечает.

Мадара этому отчасти рад. 

И он доволен гораздо больше, чем готов признать самому себе, когда Наруто тянет его за длинные пряди и издает чихающий звук, отдаленно похожий на имя его клана.

(Он помнит, что Узумаки развиваются быстрее остальных шиноби, и осознают все гораздо раньше. Поэтому уследить за ребенком-Узумаки так сложно. К шести месяцам те способны ползать по потолку и трещать со скоростью пулемета на жуткой смеси реальных слов и детского лепета).

Через несколько дней джинчурики бодро ползет в его сторону и с утверждением произносит:

\- Учиха.

\- Мадара, - кивает он, и ребенок радостно смеется, снова вцепляясь в его гриву пальцами.

\- Мара.

\- Ма-да-ра, - произносит он по слогам, впрочем, не ожидая от блондина успеха. Тот еще слишком мал.

Он совершенно забыл, что данный ребенок всегда умудрялся его удивлять.

(Даже во время войны он его раздражал своей похожестью на Хашираму, но удивлял. И понравился ему гораздо сильнее, чем должен был).

На следующий день его приветствует звонкий смех и радостное «Мадара».

Он рад, что его никто не видит. Потому что он спотыкается на ровном месте и едва не плюхается на задницу.

Изуна бы над ним посмеялся.

Как и Хикаку. Он почти слышит этот издевательский смех у себя в голове, и нервно оглядывается чтобы убедиться, что свидетелей у его позора нет.

А еще он искренне надеется, что ни Изуна, ни Хикаку не наблюдают за ним из Чистого мира. Потому что, ну… 

Если честно, они оба были теми еще поганками, и если однажды он все-таки попадет в загробный мир, ему даже деться от них будет некуда.

И они наверняка поделятся этим с Хаширамой…

Нет, лучше ему не попадать в Чистый мир.

 

***

Итачи… неуютно. И немного страшно.

Потому что Саске ведет себя странно. 

Иногда его младший брат тянется к воздуху и будто бы пытается что-то схватить. Иногда ему это явно удается, и он довольно мычит, за что-то цепляясь.

Он не знает, почему не говорит об этом отцу или матери.

Просто… Интуиция шиноби?

Зато рассказывает Шисуи, и они вдвоем наблюдают, как в течение недели Саске радостно кого-то приветствует в своей детской манере. Это становится откровенно жутко, когда они оба замечают, как приглаживаются волосы его младшего брата – будто бы кто-то провел рукой, и как счастливо верещит мальчик, словно цепляясь за эту руку.

Или когда в комнате раздается тихое поскрипывание металла, и это похоже на звук самурайских доспехов или парадные доспехи главы клана, которые отец одевал лишь однажды.

Или когда он обнаружил, что Саске играется с кунаем – затупленным, но настоящим. Откуда вообще оружие в комнате его брата? Это было страшно, потому что тот был совсем ребенком, и мог пораниться.

После того, как Итачи убрал кунай, на следующий же день бледный Шисуи вытащил такие же тупые, но все еще боевые сюрикены из рук Саске.

Что бы они ни делали, оружие просто снова и снова появлялось среди игрушек его младшего брата, и сдались они только после того, как вместо относительно безвредных кунаев и метательных звезд там оказалась кусаригама.

Тоже затупленная, но это мало утешало.

Намек они оба поняли, и кусаригама исчезла почти на их глазах, снова сменившись сюрикенами и кунаями.

Шисуи и ему потребовалось все их мужество, чтобы отправиться в храм Огня.

Что интересно, монахи выслушали их очень внимательно, без насмешек или улыбок. Даже не спросили, почему Итачи не рассказал ничего родителям.

В действенность полученной печати они откровенно говоря не совсем верят, но хуже ведь не будет, верно?

Шисуи издает совершенно девчачий писк, когда на следующий вечер они видят призрачные очертания мужчины в красных доспехах и длинными волосами, лохматыми даже по меркам Учих. Тот не обращает на них ни малейшего внимания, с улыбкой наблюдая за тем, как Саске целеустремленно пытается забраться к нему на колени.

Брюнет явно являлся членом клана Учиха, пусть и довольно давно – возможно, еще до основания Конохи, потому что Итачи все еще помнит уроки истории клана, и что-то подобное носили в эпоху воюющих государств.

Шисуи пищит во второй раз, когда мужчина переводит на них взгляд черных, бездонных глаз и очень выразительно выгибает одну бровь.

Они оба смущаются, слишком явно, и это, похоже, призрака веселит, потому что он смеется негромким, хрипловатым смехом, который мгновенно подхватывает Саске.

\- Ты похож на Кагами-чана, - обратился шиноби к Шисуи, и они оба переглянулись. Кагами они оба знали только одного.

\- Это мой дедушка, - осторожно ответил старший мальчик, и шиноби хохотнул.

\- Замечательно, значит, будешь Шисуи-чан.

Тот возмущенно поперхнулся, а Итачи неожиданно захотелось рассмеяться. 

\- Почему ты не смеешься? Тебе же хочется, - с интересом спросил мужчина, подхватывая Саске на руки. Он даже не поморщился, когда радостно защебетавший ребенок вцепился в его шевелюру, наоборот, тряхнул головой так, чтобы дать тому больший доступ для запутывания.

\- Учиха должен контролировать свои эмоции, - с недоумением ответил Итачи. Это была прописная истина, известная каждому в клане.

\- С хрена ли? – искренне удивился лохматый брюнет. – С каких это пор мой клан решил, что они Хьюга?

\- А разве в ваше время это было не так? – осторожно спросил Шисуи, нервно наблюдая за шиноби-призраком.

В ответ раздалось сдавленное хихиканье, которое было неожиданно услышать от Учихи его возраста.

\- Посмотрел бы я на того, кто попробовал бы сказать что-то подобное Изуне или Аоши. Или старейшине Рюноскэ. Безэмоциональный Учиха – это тоже самое, что серьезный Хаширама. Возможно, но аномалия.

\- Вы знали Шодай Хокаге?

\- Мудрец, детка, не заставляй меня думать что ты глупее, чем ты есть на самом деле. Ты – умный мальчик, неужели еще не дошло, кто я?

\- Учиха… Мадара? – вопросительно произнес Итачи, искренне надеясь, что он ошибся.

\- Умница, - похвалил его мужчина, разбив хлипенькую надежду. – Тогда, раз уж вы меня видите и слышите – скажите, почему так долго не было Огненной ночи?

\- Огненной ночи? – оба мальчика с недоумением переглянулись, и лицо у Мадары вытянулось.

\- Вы не знаете, что это такое? Ну что ж, пусть клан скажет спасибо, что я мертв. Хотя у меня только что возникло огромное желание воскреснуть и надавать им всем пизды. Жалкое подобие Учиха, - рыкнул мужчина, и в его глазах мелькнул жуткий рисунок Мангеке. – Дети, скажите мне, что вы хотя бы умеете танцевать.

В голосе у него была надежда, но Шисуи ее разбил, виновато улыбаясь.

\- Нет. А зачем?

По всей видимости, этот вопрос оставил Мадару глубоко в шоке, потому что он уставился на них двоих, как на неведомых зверушек, и замолчал.

Спустя минуту тишины он, наконец, заговорил.

\- Учиха, который не умеет танцевать – это все равно что Нара, который не спит на всех поверхностях или Акимичи, который сидит на диете.

\- Но это невозможно! – воскликнул Шисуи.

\- А я о чем?! Когда Учиха сражается – он танцует. Когда Учиха танцует – он сражается. Нет разницы. Есть только страсть, кипящая азартом кровь и бушующее пламя, - в голосе брюнета прорезались мечтательные нотки. – Может быть, детишки, я покажу вам однажды, как танцует настоящий Учиха.


	2. Chapter 2

Мадара не понял, когда превратился в воспитателя. Просто однажды вечером до него дошло, что он рассказывает внимательно слушающим детям предания клана и древние легенды – то, чем обычно занимались старейшины его клана.

Это было важно – чтобы они понимали, кто они такие, гордились тем, что носят имя «Учиха», не забывали, что в их крови танцует неукротимый огонь.

Это приводит его почти в бешенство – нет, не тем, что он рассказывает сказки.Тем, что это делает именно он.

Это работа старейшин, родителей, главы клана.

В возрасте Шисуи и Итачи они должны знать хотя бы самые распространенные истории их клана – про Принцессу-Кролика, съевшую божественный плод, про Лунного Бога, что иногда глядит на мир сквозь их шаринган, про двух вечно враждующих братьев, что хотят помириться, но не знают, как… Про духа-тенгу, защитившего свою невесту ценой жизни и подарившего их клану свою несокрушимую защиту, про угольно-черную прядь волос, что Богиня Солнца отдала влюбленному в нее мужчине в ответ на его мольбы, что длились десять лет…

Так почему же они их не знают?

Почему последние два поколения их не знает?

Если подумать… Обито ведь тоже не знал – до тех пор, пока Мадара ему не рассказал. Тогда он не обратил на это внимания – к тому моменту он был почти полностью сумасшедшим, поглощенным чужой идеей настолько, что это даже страшно.

Неужели деградация клана началась уже тогда? Или, возможно, еще раньше?

Возможно, когда он покинул Коноху?

Как… такое вообще допустили?

Как вообще получилось, что один из кланов-основателей уничтожен под корень, оставив после себя только одного члена, а второй вытеснен на окраину деревни и почти полностью утратил свою суть, что фактически равняется уничтожению?

Они… Хаширама и он не для того создавали деревню. Они хотели, чтобы детям не приходилось воевать. Чтобы они не умирали за идеалы взрослых.

Чтобы они могли расти в безопасности, чтобы шиноби могли жить без вечного страха потерять товарища, семью, жизнь в бессмысленных войнах.

Чтобы все были равны между собой, никому не приходилось голодать или страдать.

Они создавали деревню именно для этого, а не для того, во что она сейчас превратилась.

Когда он уходил, было запрещено выпускать подростков моложе четырнадцати лет в поле. Не важно, насколько талантливыми или гениальными они были - к серьезным сражениям их не допускали. 

АНБУ тогда только-только создавался, и обязательным условием, помимо ранга джоунина, был возраст не меньше шестнадцати лет. И опять – никакая гениальность и проявленный талант на повлиять на эти два факта не могли.

Так почему сейчас проблемы взрослых снова решают дети?

Почему их снова ломают раньше, чем те могут научиться чинить себя?

Интересно, что сказал бы Хаширама, если бы это увидел?

Он бы разозлился? Или бы расстроился?

Наверное, два варианта сразу. Это же Хаширама, только он может совмещать в себе несовместимое.

Сенджу бы понравился Наруто. Обоим Сенджу, Тобираме тоже.

Они бы любили его. 

Учихи бы тоже.

Потому что Коноха была основана для таких детей, как он, такими же детьми – выросшими, но не повзрослевшими.

Хотя кое-что Деревня все же сохранила. Воля Огня все еще полыхает в шиноби Конохи, и отчасти ему это приятно видеть.

Отчасти это бесит, и в обоих случаях причина в том, что это напоминает Хашираму.

Мадара отказывается признавать, что даже в нем эта Воля все еще есть. Всегда была.

Иначе почему он так злится, когда видит, во что превратилось его детище (любимое, что бы он ни говорил)?

\- Мадара, - потянулся к нему маленький блондин, и он отвлекся от неприятных мыслей, усаживая ребенка себе на живот. Сейчас доспехов на нем почему-то не было, вместо них была темная юката с моном Учиха на спине. Что-то подобное он носил дома, когда еще был жив.

Наруто целеустремленно начал ползти к его лицу, явно желая подобраться поближе к волосам, и мужчину это насмешило. Чем им всем так нравились его волосы?

Его Изуна иначе, чем дикобразом, никогда не называл, а Хикаку сравнивал с помоечным драчливым котом, но оба почему-то тянули ручки в сторону его шевелюры.

Рангяку и Шикаку, пара соколов-пустелег, успешно защищали его тщательно взлелеянный беспорядок от всех возможных покушений с помощью расчески.

Было забавно видеть лицо Хаширамы, когда из темных прядей на него недовольно посмотрели две пары янтарных глаз. Как показала практика, призраков и екаев тот бояться не перестал, а потому непонятно что в волосах друга его вполне закономерно напугало.

Младший Сенджу, помнится, высказал подозрение о том, что волосы Мадары сами по себе являются разумными, что невероятно рассмешило не только самого Мадару, но и всех Учиха в целом – его соклановцы прекрасно знали о привычке птиц вить гнездо в его волосах, и, злобно хихикая, обозвали его Футакучи-онной. 

За что были биты со всей страстью и размахом его души. 

И из-за чего Сенджу потом косились на него с подозрением – потому что никто из Учих не признался, по какому поводу так бушевал их глава, что едва не разнес только-только начавшийся строиться квартал клана. 

Только сейчас до него дошло, что это могли принять не за воспитательную беседу, которой это по сути дела являлось, а проявлением агрессии.

Менталитет их кланов слишком сильно отличался, и то, что до Сенджу могло дойти через уши, до Учих было лучше доносить через задницу.

Кажется, этого никто никому не объяснил – для самих алоглазых демонов это было очевидно и совершенно нормально, а вот для остальных, по-видимому, выглядело как излишняя и ненужная жестокость.

Наверное, тогда Мадаре нужно было прислушаться к мнению Старейшего и просто притащить Сенджу на Огненную ночь. 

Но Старейший никогда не навязывал своего мнения и не покидал Сора-ку, даже после создания Конохи. 

Хотя… они ведь не предлагали. Привыкли, наверное, что Старейший не вмешивается в войну между кланами, и появляется на территории Учиха стабильно раз в год в одну и ту же дату.

Кстати, а где Старейший? 

Понятно конечно, что Мадара здесь находится не полный год, но четвертое января уже прошло, а мужчина так и не появился. 

О, и… где был Старейший, когда весь клан вырезали? Почему не пришел к последнему Учиха, не взял на воспитание? 

И почему он не появился во время Четвертой мировой войны, чтобы как минимум обматерить Мадару за тот хаос, что он устроил? 

Когда злился Старейший, даже биджу убегали куда подальше – был у них инцидент, мда. 

Фактически, если бы он решил вступить в бой, Сенджу бы просто стерли с лица земли, несмотря на всю силу Хаширамы. И, как подозревал Мадара, даже его самого со всеми силами и способностями, обретенными после поглощения десятихвостого.

Где сейчас находится это чудовище, по недоразумению носящее облик человека, живое воплощение чакры? 

Мадара озадаченно сел, придерживая Наруто, чтобы тот не свалился с его груди. 

Кажется, ему стоит наведаться в Сора-ку.

 

***

\- Шисуи-чан, скажи, - начал Мадара-сама, заставляя подростка дернуться. Выражение лица у него было крайне задумчивым, даже несколько озадаченным. – А когда клан последний раз навещал Старейший?

\- Эм…

\- Ясно, - вздохнул мужчина. – Кто это, да?

Шисуи кивнул. Отчего-то ему было стыдно, хотя, как говорил Мадара-сама, их вины в незнании не было. Просто старший брюнет порой говорил вещи, которые были совершенно очевидны для него, и которые вызвали недоумение у него и Итачи. А вслед за недоумением приходил этот самый стыд – потому что сказанное бывшим главой клана казалось логичным и понятным.

\- Каждый родившийся Учиха в течение трех месяцев после своего рождения должен быть показан Старейшему, затем – в пять и пятнадцать лет. Я так понимаю, вы не посещали Сора-ку?

\- Нет, мы там были, - замотал головой Шисуи. – Посещали бабушку-кошку и ниннеко.

\- Кайко-оба-сама и малютка Тамаки вам ничего не сказали? – удивился брюнет.

\- Вы знаете Тамаки-тян? – ответно удивился Шисуи. Если теоретически он мог предположить, что бабушка-кошка могла жить во времена Мадары-сама, то Тамаки, которой сейчас едва исполнился год…

\- Кайко-оба-сама и Тамаки-чан – бакэнэко, разумеется, я их знаю. Только не говорите, что вы считали их людьми, - приподнял бровь Мадара, смеряя обоих детей нечитаемым взглядом. – Как клан умудрился потерять столько знаний за такой короткий промежуток времени?

Выражение лица при этому у мужчины было несколько… печальным.

Шисуи не знал, что и думать. Мадара-сама совершенно отличался о того, каким его показывали хроники деревни, и даже истории клана. Впрочем, когда он и Итачи зарылись в клановые архивы, они нашли очень старые записи некого Хикаку Учихи, которые характеризовали бывшего главу клана весьма и весьма красноречиво. 

И это описание куда как больше походило на Мадару-сама, чем клановые истории о кровожадном демоне. 

Мужчина был достаточно суровым, но при этом невероятно заботливым и нежным – ну, насколько это возможно для шиноби, умным, и эмоциональным настолько, что это вызывало удивление.

Те в клане, кто не умел достаточно хорошо контролировать эмоции… презирались. Не открыто, но презирались.

Мадаре-сама было на это откровенно плевать, и он только кривился сторону каменных морд, называя их клан «жалким подобием Учиха». Судя по раскопанным архивным записям почти столетней давности – так оно и было.

Интересно, каково было мужчине видеть, во что превратился клан? Наверное, это больно.

\- Шисуи-чан, Итачи, меня не будет несколько дней – я отправлюсь в Сора-ку и узнаю, почему Старейший не посещает клан. Пока меня не будет, присматривайте за Изу… Саске и Наруто.

Ну почему он только его называет Шисуи-чан?!

 

***

\- Малышка Тамаки, можешь не прятаться за иллюзией, я прекрасно знаю, что ты слишком старая, чтобы быть годовалым ребенком, - рыкнул мужчина, без зазрения совести пиная в спину маленькую девочку. Та мгновенно обросла когтями, клыками, и взвыла дурным голосом.

\- Я не старуха, ты, древняя развалина!

\- Технически, мы с тобой ровесники, - уточнил Мадара, ухмыляясь молодой женщине, появившейся на месте ребенка.

\- Я на два года тебя моложе! – возмутилась Тамаки, демонстрируя хищный оскал. – И вообще, ты вроде бы как сдох, Мадара-сама.

Только эта кошка могла совмещать поразительное хамство и уважительные хонорифики. 

(Изуна тоже умел).

\- Я тоже так думал. Оказалось, я ошибался. Боги придумали мне замечательное наказание.

\- Ты о клане? – догадливо спросила бакэнэко, и в ее взгляде мелькнуло сочувствие. 

\- И не только о нем, - прикрыл глаза брюнет, не собираясь объяснять екаю всю сложность своего положения. – Кайко-оба-сама не занята?

\- Для тебя наш род всегда свободен, ты же знаешь, Кайбё.

\- Я счастлив, что никто из Сенджу ни разу не услышал, как вы меня называете.

\- Лучше, когда они назвали тебя Демоном-Разжигателем-Войны? – недовольно передернула кошка усами, и Мадара отвел взгляд. Сколь бы лестным ни было это прозвище, ему оно никогда не нравилось. – Как я и думала. Проходи, блудной кошак.

Брюнет недовольно зыркнул, но ничего не сказал. Спорить с Тамаки в частности и всеми ниннеко в целом было бесполезным занятием, и если они решили, что он один из них, никакая сила переубедить в обратном их не могла.

Бакэнэко ничуть не изменилась за те года, что он ее не видел. Разве что глаза блестят еще более хитро, чем раньше, а так – все та же кошка, умело притворяющаяся старой, немного странноватой женщиной.

\- О, Мадара-кун, - приветливо кивнула она, и брюнет тихо фыркнул – только Кайко-оба-сама могла назвать его «Мадара-кун» и не словить кунай в печень.

Впрочем, у кого бы, кроме этой бакэнэко, на это смелости бы хватило?!

(Хашираме. Хашираме бы хватило. Какое счастье, что тот этого обращения ни разу не услышал).

\- Кайко-оба-сама, - кивнул мужчина. – Я по делу.

\- Ну уж не просто так ты к нам призраком явился, - фыркнула старая кошка. – Ты о клане спросить, или о Старейшем?

\- Обо всем и сразу, - сказал Мадара, усаживаясь перед бакэнэко.

\- Тогда начну с клана. Ты ведь знаешь, что с Учихами у нас не контракт, а договор?

\- Разумеется.

\- А условия помнишь?

\- Разумеется.

\- Тогда ты должен знать, что в наши обязанности не входит напоминание о традициях, и если что-то забыто – ниннеко не должны об этом напоминать, если только Некомата-сама не решит иначе. А Некомата-сама может принять решение только если так сказал Старейший.

\- Это я знаю, - отмахнулся мужчина. – Меня интересует, почему это произошло, а не почему ниннеко ничего не сделали. И когда.

\- Лет через двадцать после того, как ты покинул Коноху. А вот почему…Отчасти – потому что детей клана стали отдавать на воспитание чужакам прежде, чем вбить в головы основы. Отчасти из-за того, что другие кланы, не имея столь древней истории и традиций, Учих не принимали, и, чтобы влиться в общий поток, те стали откидывать все лишнее и ненужное. Вот только понять, что из этого действительно лишнее – не смогли. Потому что после тебя клан принял Суга, а он со старейшинами всегда был на ножах. А еще из-за Первой мировой войны шиноби, когда ради защиты деревни старшие Учиха погибали в огромных количествах, и остался по сути дела молодняк, который не помнил многого и столь же многое не понимал. И слушать не желал. Вы, Учиха, всегда были упрямыми, и нередко далеко не во благо себе…

\- А Старейший? – нахмурился Мадара. Все эти причины были несущественны до тех пор, пока Старейший был с ними. Тот всегда был рад отвесить затрещину зазнавшимся потомкам, и, хотя крайне редко вмешивался в события, подобную ситуацию бы не проигнорировал.

\- Старейший… - тихо вздохнула бакэнэко, пожевав задумчиво губу. – Старейший спит. И не просыпается.

\- Как давно? – облизал пересохшие губы Мадара.

\- Он уснул через пять лет после того, как ты покинул деревню, - тускло усмехнулась кошка, неловко поведя сгорбленными плечами. – Но перед этим сцепился с кем-то едва ли не насмерть, и мне страшно представить, кто это был. Некомата-сама сказал, что остатки чакры похожи на то существо, что когда-то свело с ума основателя вашего клана. Старейший тогда, кстати, тоже уснул. Почти на сотню лет, как сказал Некомата-сама.

Сдержать гнев у брюнета получилось только чудом. О ком говорила Кайко-оба-сама, он понял. Черный Зецу… О, он действительно мог хорошенько проехаться по мозгам, причем так, что потом от сознания останутся одни осколки – или тихо и незаметно, что и не поймешь, когда вместо белого начал видеть черное, и наоборот.

Но зацепить Старейшего…

Хотя, чему тут удивляться – если Зецу вывел план в решающую стадию, то не мог не знать, что Старейший вмешается и просто размажет его в тонкий слой. А посему не мог не готовиться, благо времени у того было очень много.

И сумел вывести самую большую опасность для себя из строя на неопределенный период времени.

\- Я могу его увидеть?

\- Разумеется, - кивнула кошка. – У кого, как не у тебя есть это право, Кайбё.

\- Как мне кажется, остальным в этом было отказано. Даже главам.

\- Они – не ты. Пока ты был жив, ни у кого из Учиха этого права не было.

\- А сейчас появилось?

\- Да, - просто сказала Кайко-оба-сама. – У Саске Учиха, и частично, Наруто Узумаки.

\- А у Узумаки с чего бы это вдруг?

\- По той же причине, что и у Хаширамы Сенджу, - ответила старушка, но понятнее от этого не стало.

И… у Хаширамы было право прийти к Старейшему, пока тот спал?

Почему?

Он ведь не был Учиха.

Но спрашивать явно бесполезно – он хорошо знал этот упрямый блеск в глазах. Ничего больше из Кайко-оба-сама не вытянешь, как ни старайся.

Но это не так уж и важно сейчас. 

Главное – увидеть Старейшего и понять, что там навертел Зецу, и нельзя ли ускорить пробуждение.

 

Старейший все такой же, каким его помнил Мадара – черноволосый, взъерошенный, спит, свернувшись в клубок. Напоминал он при этом не кота, а птичку, маленькую и тоненькую. 

Мадара легко бы мог носить его на руках, ни капли не напрягаясь.

Он уверен – когда-то эту птичку-невеличку именно так и носили, укутав в длинные свободные одежды, чтобы тот не замерз.

Эта уверенность рождалась у него из глубины души, и когда-то, когда он был жив, он почти помнил, каково это – ощущать чужой вес в своих руках, как пахнут темные пряди, и насколько сладкие у того губы.

Сейчас этого почти нет – только смутные воспоминания из жизни, вызывающие сейчас отчасти недоумение. Потому что он почти не знает – не помнит – почему когда-то это казалось нормальным. Обычным. Правильным.

Если бы он действительно что-то испытывал к Старейшему, разве не осталось бы это с ним и после смерти?

Ведь остальных эмоций это не коснулось. А здесь – лишь отголоски.

Сейчас Старейший бледный, как снег, и это нездоровая бледность – пусть тот всегда был белокожим, однако никогда не напоминал по цвету замерзший труп.

Он тяжело дышал даже в своем сне-коме, и видно невооруженным взглядом, что ему откровенно плохо, почти больно наверняка.

Мангеке позволяет на мгновение проникнуть в чужой разум, и…

«Больно-холодно-больно-пусто-плохо и все красное, красное, красное, одиночество, обещал не оставлять, больно-больно-больно, помоги, пожалуйста, ты же обещал, не один, боль-красное-больно, Индра…»

Его сознание – мешанина из бесконечной боли, тоски и одиночества, почти нечеловеческого, из обрывков-вспышек воспоминаний, неясных и смутных.

Мадаре от этого тоже больно – столь концентрированные и почти безумные мысли-эмоции бьют слишком сильно даже по нему, призраку. Он не видит структуры, не видит закладки – только острые, изломанные грани чужого разума, раскрошенные какой-то техникой.

Раньше было явно хуже – и страшно представить, насколько, ведь даже сейчас то, что представляет собой сознание Старейшего, способно свести с ума любого менталиста.

Одно немного утешает – чтобы разбить разум у создания уровня Старейшего, у Зецу должно было уйти столько сил, что в ближайшие несколько столетий повторить этот трюк тот не сможет.

Погружаться во второй раз страшно, действительно страшно, но нужно помочь, сделать хоть что-то, чтобы помочь восстановиться как можно раньше.

И он снова ныряет в глубины чужого безумия.

Назад он возвращается только спустя несколько недель, и чужой разум уже не так пылает болью и одиночеством, и осколки уже не ранят.

Большего сделать он при всем желании не сможет – никто не сможет. Только сам Старейший.

Когда он очнется – не ясно. Не в ближайшее время уж точно, но, по крайней мере, не спустя несколько десятилетий. Возможно, в течение пяти-десяти лет. Может быть, слишком поздно чтобы помочь, но, может быть, и вовремя.

Впрочем, это не так уж важно.

Было бы слишком отвратительно с его стороны не помочь тому, кто в детстве качал его самого и его братьев на руках, пел всему клану песни и рассказывал сказки, тому, кого весь клан украдкой называл «каа-чан».

Поэтому, даже если Старейший не проснется в ближайшее время, ничего страшного.

Одного Мадары более чем достаточно.


	3. Chapter 3

Итак, однажды в небе появилась падающая звезда, которая рухнула на землю. Тогдашний правитель отправился вместе со своими поданными взглянуть на упавшую звезду, но на ее месте нашли прекрасную женщину, сияющую серебряным светом.

Пораженный ее красотой, правитель предложил ей остаться в его дворце. Та согласилась, и со временем они полюбили друг друга, сделав три поклона и облачившись в красное.

Но у правителя были враги, которые хотели не мира, а войны, и поэтому они напали на его красавицу-жену, когда та была только со своими служанками.

Но они не знали, что пришедшая с небес женщина была богиней. И, хотя та не хотела причинять никому вред, она использовала свою силу, чтобы защитить себя и своих нерожденных детей.

Она многих пожалела и отпустила, не причинив особого вреда, потому что не знала, каким черным бывает человеческое сердце.

Узнав о том, насколько сильна женщина-звезда, враги королевства еще больше встревожились. 

Каждый мерит по своим меркам, и они решили, что правитель и его жена обязательно захватят соседние страны, поэтому назвали ее демоном. 

Звезда не успела ничего объяснить, когда испуганный народ призвал своего правителя избавиться от бакэмоно, и тот, не сумев отстоять невиновность своей жены, согласился.

Женщина-звезда бежала много дней и ночей, не в силах найти где-либо приют, отовсюду ее травили, как дикого зверя, и только одна верная служанка осталась с ней, которая знала, что ее госпожа — богиня, а не монстр.

Но вечно бежать несущая жизнь не могла, и однажды армия того, кто когда-то был ее возлюбленным, настигла ее.

В ту пору звезда и ее служанка отправились на древнюю гору, где росло священное Древо-Бог в надежде, что там преследовать их не станут. Лишь чуть-чуть они не успели, и тогда служанка, дабы позволить своей беременной госпоже сбежать, пожертвовала собой.

Горе богини было безмерным, и совсем она стала безутешна, когда среди воинов увидела своего мужа. Чувства затмили ее разум, и тогда она сделала то, что было самым страшным грехом — сорвала с ветвей Древа-Бога плод и съела его.

Тот даровал ей невиданные силы, и тогда звезда сделала то, о чем она всегда мечтала — принесла вечный мир на земли, остановив войны во всем мире.

Однако ничто не приходит просто так; не зря плод был запретным.

Даровав звезде невиданные силы, Древо постепенно забрало ее доброту, сострадание, милосердие — все то хорошее, что в ней было.

Так умерла Богиня-Кролик и родилась Они.

***

Принявшего какое-либо решение Мадару свернуть со своего пути было почти невозможно. Он пробивался вперед, сметая все преграды на своем пути, за что среди некоторых кланов получил одно из своих прозвищ — «Таран». И, пусть оно было не столь красивое, как все остальные, именно под этим прозвищем его знали на юге страны Огня.

Честно говоря, Тобирама был даже не особенно удивлен, когда узнал его. Только пробормотал что-то про то, что столкнулись на мосту два барана. (Да, Хаширама тоже обладал этим поразительным качеством).

Но, что еще хуже (для его противников), помимо дикого упрямства брюнет обладал колоссальным терпением и невероятной злопамятностью. Из-за чего, собственно, клан тоже его опасался — никогда не знаешь, когда за твой косяк тебе прилетит.

Именно поэтому вместо того, чтобы просто и без затей свернуть шею нынешнему каге и его советникам, он составляет многоступенчатый план, у каждого из этапов которого есть как минимум десять запасных вариантов, у которых, в свою очередь, также не меньше десяти вариантов…

Он был параноиком, да. Но это всегда себя оправдывало.

В самом крайнем случае можно было сымпровизировать, что у него тоже получалось прекрасно.

Хаширама был лидером, правителем, который вел кланы вперед. Тобирама — ученый и учитель, создававший техники и обучавший молодняк. Сам Мадара — полководец, генерал, ведущий армию к победе.

Изуна мог бы стать советником, тем, кто связывает гражданское население и шиноби — у него на диво хорошо получалось понимать заскоки и тех, и других.

Возможно, только возможно, у Конохи было бы гораздо лучшее будущее, если бы его младший брат остался бы жив — не только Мадара умел раздавать мотивирующие пинки.

А еще только Изуна рискнул бы отвесить этот самый пинок Мадаре, игнорируя его вечное «потому что я так сказал».

Причина, по которой мужчина не стал убивать так раздражающую его верхушку деревни — их на данный момент времени просто некем заменить. Не Учихам же, упаси Ками, принимать главенство? Не этим Учихам, по крайней мере.

Слишком опустился клан, чтобы суметь адекватно удерживать власть в своих руках.

Конечно, была внучка Хаширамы, которая вроде бы как в будущем стала Пятой Хокаге, но, судя по тому, что о ней известно сейчас, понадобится весьма весомый мотивирующий пинок, чтобы вернуть блондинке ту самую Волю Огня, про которую она ему говорила.

Из знакомых Мадаре людей отвесить этот самый метафорический пинок способно было всего несколько человек — это Хаширама, его брат-ледышка, Изуна, и Узумаки Наруто.

Был большой соблазн использовать Эдо Тенсей, вот просто огромный, но Мадару останавливало то, что техника пока была недоработана до конца, а значит, к использованию была не готова. Да и вряд ли Хаширама погладит его по головке, если он использует чьи-то тела для их призыва — а в том, что упертый Сенджу сумеет достать его даже в призрачном виде, Мадара не сомневался.

Оставалось только, тяжело вздохнув, ждать, пока мелочь вырастет достаточно, чтобы выносить мозги противникам.

Исходя из опыта брюнета, настанет сей кошмарный момент годам к десяти. Кошмарный, потому что Узумаки, как и Хаширама в свое время, вряд ли различал врагов и друзей, и чисто на всякий случай проезжался по мозгам и тем, и другим.

И, что самое страшное, чем сильнее был шиноби, тем мощнее было воздействие. Потому что пробить их эмоционально было не так-то просто, но если уж пробивало…

В общем, были у Мадары подозрения по поводу родословной одного конкретного Узумаки.

***

Ему приятно. Пусть брюнет в этом не признается, однако осознание того, что его ждали, и даже, кажется переживали, ему нравится.

Тем более, что эти два конкретные Учиха так похожи на его старых друзей (и подопечных в случае Шисуи-чана).

Однако реакция Саске и Наруто была действительно… действительно.

Что один, что второй вцепились в него одинаково крепко, и отпускать ну совершенно не хотели. Маленькая копия Изуны так вообще при попытке отцепить и передать старшему брату недовольно кривил мордочку и отбивался от всех попыток кунаем.

Мадара даже умилился — ну точно его маленькая поганка, какое счастье, что оружие было затуплено, а то у него наверняка в очередной раз пострадала бы шевелюра.

Наруто, однако, даже отбиваться от попыток не надо. Мужчине хватило наполняющихся слезами щенячьих голубых глаз, чтобы позволить джинчурики и дальше сидеть у себя на руках.

Этот взгляд был ему подозрительно знаком, и к родословной Узумаки появились не вопросы, а смутная уверенность в том, что Хаширама-таки в ней отметился.

Потому что ну ведь совершенно невозможно, чтобы не-родичи одинаково реагировали и одинаково на него воздействовали!

Если бы в будущем душа Хаширамы не была бы призвана Эдо Тенсей, Мадара бы посчитал, что заклятый друг переродился.

***

Помимо сказок и легенд, Мадара-сама иногда рассказывал истории из своей жизни, еще до того, как Коноха была образована.

Однако он очень, очень редко говорил что-либо об Изуне-сане, своем младшем брате, и Итачи его прекрасно понимал — от одной только мысли о возможности потерять Саске в груди поселялся ледяной ком.

А своего младшего брата Мадара-сама любил ничуть не меньше, чем Итачи.

Впрочем, если они с Шисуи все-таки спрашивали, брюнет всегда отвечал, пусть и с небольшой долей печали.

Поэтому, когда, в очередной раз услышав от Старейшин что-то вроде «Изуна-сама был мудрым и терпеливым человеком, какая жалость, что он не оставил потомков», они решили уточнить у Мадары-сама, каким человеком был его брат.

Услышав характеристику Старейшин, он дико расхохотался.

— Лапушка-Изуна, да чтоб размножился… Да они бы первыми в Чистый мир бы попросились бы, если бы эта зараза была жива или бы оставила своих личинок. Если честно, как его брат, я жалею, что никогда не имел племянников, но как бывший глава клана и просто шиноби, прекрасно знающий Изуну, я этому рад.

— Почему?

— Почему, спрашиваешь, Шисуи-чан?

И Мадара-сама рассказал.

 

Отчего-то, когда окружающие характеризовали Изуну, помимо упрямства, принципиальности, ума и безусловной харизмы они забывали добавлять кратенькое «ебанутость».

Возможно, потому, что эта маленькая поганка прекрасно маскировалась под нормального, адекватного человека (угу, нормальный, адекватный Учиха. Очень смешно).

Дружить с Изуной — это как подписать контракт с дьяволом. Вроде бы все нормально, но мелкий шрифт читать надо.

Так и младший брат главы клана — если его предложение кажется нормальным, это означает, что где-то там, в глубине, скрыт подвох.

И вот вроде бы весь клан, включая Мадару, уже давным-давно это знал. Как и то, что спорить с Изуной бесполезно — даже проигрыш тот стопроцентно вывернет себе на пользу.

А уж если тот так стремится всех напоить, то тем более нужно быть уверенным, что тот чего-то хочет.

Другое дело, что последняя выходка шаринганистой скотины была буквально на днях, и Мадара вместе с остальным кланом просто не ожидал, что его младший братец так быстро придумает новую гадость.

Проблема была в том, что свое слово Учихи держали всегда, даже если были пьяными настолько, что и связно-то говорить не могли. И память у них была абсолютная, поэтому ничего из произошедшего в таком состоянии они не забывали.

За что, кстати, втихомолку ненавидели Сенджу (помимо общей вражды между кланами). Те, гады, вполне могли наклюкаться до беспамятства, и не испытывать после пробуждения стыд пополам с безнадегой, и узнавали о своих похождениях исключительно с чужих слов.

А вот Учихи это помнили. Целиком и полностью, включая аргументацию пьяного мозга, как, зачем, и почему они это делают.

В общем, удивлять то, что Изуна умудрился весь клан втянуть в свои игры, было не должно.

Но это же Изуна!

Его ебанутости не было пределов, и превзойти в этом его мог только сам Мадара.

Однако в этот раз мужчина признавал — младший брат превзошел в этом поле даже его.

— Зато какая тренировка, нии-сан! Ты только представь!

— О, я не сомневаюсь, рефлексы, скорость и выносливость у наших после этого поднимутся на небывалую высоту, — с сарказмом ответил Мадара, прекрасно осознавая, что любое его сопротивление бесполезно — в свою затею Изуна умудрился втянуть и его, а отступать от своего слова… Ну, как минимум, его не поймут. Как максимум — свои же разорвут на куски, и он даже сопротивляться не будет.

Потому что Учиха, который отказался от своего слова, приравнивался к предателям.

— А еще это можно считать диверсией против Сенджу, — продолжал увлеченно Изуна, сверкая ехидными черными глазами. — Какой психологический эффект!

— Да, психику мы им не слабо поломаем. И себе тоже.

— Сопутствующие потери, — отмахнулся младший брат. — У наших-то психика покрепче будет.

— И кому за это надо сказать спасибо?

— Можешь не благодарить, — отмахнулся Изуна. — Хотя вот насчет старшего Сенджу я не уверен. Он ведь в детстве с тобой общался, на него это может так не подействовать… Решено! Меняемся ролями! Я беру на себя Хашираму, а ты — Тобираму. Эффект должен получится еще сильнее!

— А если Мадара возьмет на себя кого-нибудь из их молодняка… — вмешался Хикаку, и глаза у Изуны вспыхнули воистину адским пламенем.

— Нии-са-а-а-а-ан!

 

— … в общем, после этого Сенджу еще три месяца обходили наши границы стороной, ни одной, даже маломальской стычки. У Тобирамы при следующей нашей встрече явственно дергался левый глаз, а Хаширама с искренним беспокойством спрашивал, не подпалили ли мы случайно своим Катоном конопляное поле, и не нужны ли нам ирьенины, чтобы исправить последствия. И как вот было ему объяснить, что нет, это не весь клан обкурился, а Изуна развлекается? Эту же маленькую поганку среди нас всех считали одним из самых адекватных и серьезных. Младшие Сенджу, кстати, после этого шарахались от меня, как от прокаженного, и краснели через одного. Что сказать, психологический эффект действительно вышел что надо.

— Эм… и вот после этого Изуну-сана считают…

— Мудрым, адекватным и серьезным, да. Нынешние Старейшины просто не застали моего брата, и судя только исходя из кратких описаний и его поступков. Но ведь такое ни в какие хроники не запишешь. И уж тем более, они не знают, что конкретно двигало Изуной в тот или иной момент. Учитывая, как сильно изменился клан… Причины, скорее всего, будут диаметрально противоположными, чем они считают.

— Например? — поинтересовался Итачи, все еще немного отходя от рассказа Мадара-сама. Ничего подобного они не ожидали, когда спрашивали, каким был Изуна-сан.

— Например… Ну, Изуна был против объединения кланов не потому, что хотел войны или не мог смириться с поражением, и даже не из-за страха обмана. Он просто хотел напоследок хотя бы так нагадить Хашираме, чтобы тому жизнь медом не казалась.

— Очень по-взрослому, — фыркнул Шисуи, но тут же осекся. — Ох, извините…

— Я и сам знаю, что Изуна — противоположность зрелого, разумного, взрослого человека, — тускло усмехнулся Мадара-сама. — Но осознание этого никогда не помогало.

***  
Когда-то это должно было случится, но, если честно, Мадара надеялся, что все же позже, чем раньше.

Он не любил убивать. Умел, но не любил.

Вот сражения, ярость битвы — это была его стихия. Но не убийства.

Но только мало кто видел разницу между этим.

Мадара упивался исключительно своей кровью. Не чужой, как это могло показаться, а своей. Потому что мало кто вообще мог нанести ему достаточный урон, чтобы эта самая кровь появилась, хотя бы в виде ссадины или царапины.

В общем, убивать Мадара без необходимости не любил.

Другое дело, что и не сожалел особо, когда это приходилось делать, потому что совесть у Мадары была только чисто теоретически, и доказать ее существование не удалось еще никому.

Да и необходимость, в общем-то была. Серьезная такая необходимость.

Потому что брюнет ну совершенно не оценил попытку придушить джинчурики во сне, и незадачливой ирьенинше просто свернул шею.

Потом пожалел — но не потому, что убил, а потому, что так легко и просто.

Ведь на плач Наруто отреагировал АНБУ, и обнаружил рядом с кроваткой труп. Успокоить ребенка, разумеется, тому и в голову не пришло, и несчастный блондин плакал еще с полчаса — до тех пор, пока не пришел Сарутоби. И только тогда, после выволочки Хокаге, джинчурики успокоили. Хорошо хоть осмотрели сами, без подсказок.

Честно говоря, Мадара был откровенно в недоумении. Он помнил, что джинчурики побаивались, но никогда не мог вспомнить такой откровенной, лютой ненависти. Это было просто ненормально — ненавидеть маленького ребенка за… за что?

Мужчина без ложной скромности считал себя весьма и весьма умным человеком, в чем-то гениальным, и с логикой, пусть порой весьма альтернативной, дружил.

Так вот, несмотря на данные факты, он совершенно не мог понять такой агрессии по отношению к ребенку. В этом не было никакого смысла.

Потому что, серьезно, биджу не могли воплотиться в человеческом теле. Занять на короткий промежуток времени — возможно, даже управлять им с разрешения первоначального владельца (что ему прекрасно продемонстрировал тот же Наруто, только из будущего), но только временно. Не постоянно.

В остальных случаях биджу принимали свою первоначальную форму, постепенно поглощая носителя-тюрьму. Было большой глупостью считать, что Наруто — и есть девятихвостый. Особенно для шиноби.

Потому что гражданские — это гражданские, они слабо разбирались в чакре и не имели ни малейшего представления, на что на самом деле способны шиноби.

Но вот для ниндзя, тем более, для ирьенина, такое заблуждение просто непозволительно.

Это скорее смахивает на диверсию другой деревни, чем на самостоятельные действия, но, увы, шаринган не позволял обманываться, и Мадаре пришлось признать, что Коноха в настоящее время полна кретинов-самоубийц.

Потому что лис, вообще-то, тоже хотел жить. И пусть был способен возродиться через некоторое время, умирать все равно не желал. Поэтому, разумеется, он будет реагировать в таких ситуациях.

А обвинят наверняка не идиота, который эту взрыв-печать активирует, а саму взрыв-печать.

Об уровне интеллекта окружающих у Мадары было сугубо отрицательное мнение.


	4. Chapter 4

Больше всего на свете брюнету сейчас хотелось услышать знакомый с детства звук барабанов, треск поленьев в костре, почувствовать обжигающий жар огня и чужой кожи, услышать тихий звон металла и шелест перьев.

Ощутить, как сознание мутится, будто от хорошего саке, как по венам растекается пламя, как мир в одно окрашивается разными оттенками черного и красного.

Мадара всегда танцевал либо с Хикаку или Изуной, либо в одиночестве.

Больше никто не был способен выдержать его дикий ритм, и дело было даже не в личной силе или выносливости — потому что в таком случае даже брат бы не смог бы за ним угнаться.

Нет, все дело было в эмоциях, в близости, которую они делили друг с другом. Когда не нужно просчитывать чужие движения, чтобы не столкнуться, когда ты знаешь, что на твой жест немедленно последует ответ, когда ощущаешь, что каждое прикосновение не вызывает отторжение, потому что желанно, ожидаемо…

Это совершенно другой уровень взаимодействия.

Танцы Учиха были больше, чем просто искусство, чем способ скинуть напряжение — это был их способ общения, разговора, взаимодействия друг с другом.

Несмотря на общую страстность и бесстыжесть, его клан был необычайно неловок в плане общения даже друг с другом.

Действия показывают лучше слов — это то, во что они верили.

Именно поэтому слова Учиха нужно воспринимать как нечто серьезное крайне редко.

Вот только в этом-то и крылась проблема.

Мало кто из шиноби его времени это понимал. Этого, впрочем, тоже.

Иногда все же лучше поговорить, потому что большая часть людей не способна воспринимать поступки, движения, жесты именно так, как это подразумевали Учиха.

Но с этим у клана алоглазых демонов были большие сложности. Они никогда не были способны произнести серьезные вещи вслух.

Это тоже стало одним из камней преткновения в последствии.

У Мадары, как у одного из самых ярких представителей своего клана, это было выражено наиболее сильно.

Насколько проще бы был мир, если окружающие воспринимали друг друга исключительно по поступкам, а не словам.

Ведь словами можно лгать, играть, выворачивать наизнанку.

Поступками тоже, но это гораздо сложнее, и заметно гораздо сильнее.

Понять эту особенность Учиха в целом и Мадары в частности в Конохе смог только Хаширама. Гораздо позже, уже в бытность Вторым Хокаге, к этой истине смог приблизиться Тобирама.

За это спасибо следовало сказать Кагами, который, в отличие от большей части клана, умел общаться не только действиями. Другое дело, что ему это серьезно аукнулось впоследствии — разговаривать словами его научил все тот же младший из братьев Сенджу, а это многое значило для Учихи.

Сам того не подозревая, альбинос стал для Кагами частью стаи. Тот ведь и не подумал этого объяснять, а у Сенджу подобной структуры внутри клана не существовало.

Это было еще одной особенностью их клана — болезненная необходимость сбиваться в мелкие группы по три-шесть человек, изредка больше или меньше. Не обязательно из родственников, даже Учиха членам таких групп быть было не обязательно.

Клан был одной огромной семьей, это да, и каждый был предан этой семье до гробовой доски.

Однако, изредка, если Учиха не ощущал крепкой связи с кланом (а такое случалось, и в этом не было вины ни клана, ни самого Учихи), вся эта болезненная верность обращалась к маленькой личной стае.

Это не осуждалось, и к подобному относились с пониманием. И, если так случалось, что стая состояла целиком и полностью не из других Учиха, никто никогда не осуждал соклановца, если тот в конце концов принимал их сторону.

Это не считалось предательством или изменой, и единственным условием в таком случае была особая печать на теле — не тот кошмар, что носила побочная ветвь Хьюга, конечно же.

Она несла лишь одну функцию — противозачаточную.

Все. На этом реакция клана заканчивалась.

И Кагами, видевший в Тобираме главу стаи, после его смерти едва не сошел с ума.

Тогда он вмешался — не смог просто наблюдать за тем, как знакомый и любимый когда-то ребенок пытается выдрать Мангеке из глазниц.

Сенджу Мадаре тогда хотелось убить повторно, с особым смаком. Собственно, частично именно поэтому во время Четвертой мировой войны он так на него и набросился — нужно следить за своими словами, реакцией и поступками в присутствии члена своей стаи!

Поведение Кагами было понятным и логичным… для любого Учихи. И чтобы его понять, тоже надо было быть Учихой.

Вожак стаи сказал, что Мангеке — это плохо. Что это мерзость. Что это не должно существовать.

Желание вожака — закон.

В поведении огненных демонов было гораздо больше инстинктов, чем те признавали.

Как когда-то сказал Некомата, дело тут было в их предке. В каком, однако, гигантский кошак не признавался, и в чем крылась закавыка, не рассказывал.

Кагами-то он помог, вот только ментальные техники никогда не были его сильной стороной, несмотря на прекрасное владение гендзюцу. Осадочек от этого остался и у самого Кагами, и у его сокомандников-стаи. И пусть они не помнили, в чем дело, ощущение осталось.

Как брюнет подозревал, именно поэтому нынешнее руководство деревни так не любило Учих — подсознание давало о себе знать.

Однако это все равно не мешало ему не любить этих… умственно отсталых, да еще и к тому же, предателей.

Потому что их стая не распалась — но бросила одного из своих членов.

Даже потеряв вожака, до тех пор, пока он ощущает, что нужен для стаи, Учиха будет цепляться за жизнь зубами, сознательно и бессознательно.

Но, как только он осознавал, что стая больше его не хочет — не нуждается в нем — и заставить такого Учиху жить почти невозможно.

Хорошим примером этого служил тот же Обито, к примеру — выжить под завалом не в последнюю очередь ему помогло дикое желание быть со своей командой, а после его стаей стал сам Мадара.

Кагами все равно умер, вызвавшись на самоубийственную миссию.

Если подумать, тогда Мадара расстроился, и довольно сильно.

Но вскоре почти забыл об этом.

Чертов Зецу…

Когда-то, давным-давно, Мадара поклялся себе защищать своих младших братьев от любой опасности.

Это обещание давало ему стимул становиться сильнее, осваивать новые и новые техники в попытках обрести силу достаточную, чтобы обеспечить им мирную жизнь.

Когда-то он пообещал, что всегда будет рядом с Изуной — с того самого момента, как впервые увидел его на руках своей матери.

Он так и не смог сдержать своих обещаний.

Зачем ему нужна была вся та мощь, что даровал ему Вечный Мангеке, если защищать было больше некого?

Поэтому он так стремился выполнить желание Изуны, и в его отчаянных атаках на Сенджу было гораздо больше самоубийственного, чем он был готов признать.

Только когда идиот-Хаширама с какого-то перепугу решил последовать его глупому требованию, едва не убив себя, он очнулся.

Потерять еще и Хашираму… было бы для него истинным кошмаром.

Странно, что он так легко забыл то чувство ужаса и беспомощности, что пронзили его, когда Хаширама направил на себя кунай. Вернее, странно, что его это не насторожило.

Хотя, учитывая, как профессионально Черный Зецу обращается с ментальными техниками — незаметно, исподволь, подтачивая разум и заменяя одни ассоциации другими, выстраивая совершенно иные логические цепочки, коверкая связь между эмоциями и воспоминаниями… Странно, что от первоначального Мадары хоть что-то осталось, пусть и такое неправильное, искаженное.

Страсть битвы, упоение огнем, сражение — словно танец дракона…

Так мало и вместе с тем так много для истинного Учихи.

Хоть что-то забрать у него Зецу не смог.

Приглушить мысли, заставить не обращать внимания на слова и шепот за спиной… Или напротив, дать запомнить чужую речь крепко-накрепко, чтобы позже отразить их в себе, как в зеркале… О, как тот в подобном был хорош!

Мужчина никогда не желал стать кем-то вроде страшилки для своего клана. Он не думал, что однажды рассказы о нем по своей кошмарности станут вровень со сказками о Кровавом бедствии, Птице Сатори и Безумной Луне.

Мадара видел, как записан в клановых хрониках, знал, как в своих рассказах его называли — Алоглазое чудовище, Красноглазый Демон, Разжигатель Войн.

Когда-то он смеялся над этими прозвищами, сейчас же боялся, что однажды история забудет его имя, как и сотни других, и вместо Мадары до конца существования клана помнить будут монстра.

Не того, кто всеми силами стремился уберечь свою семью от опасности, не того, кто вытащил клан из голодной смерти, не того, кто на коленях качал детей и пел им колыбельные.

Он и не знал, что этот страх в нем был — раньше, ослепленный чужой идеей, мужчина на это внимания обращал меньше, чем на комара — тот хотя бы раздражал своим зудением под ухом. А вот эти мысли, задавленные чужой волей, успешно скрытые в глубине сознания словно и не существовали для него тогда.

Мадара мало что мог сделать с этим — разве что надеяться, что в этот раз Итачи таки-станет главой клана и немножко подправит клановые хроники.

Было бы проще, если бы он очнулся в те времена, когда еще был главой клана, пусть даже в виде призрака.

Но это — наказание, а не милость, поэтому он не может ничего с этим поделать.

Сейчас все, что ему осталось — это пустота.

Раньше огонь пел в его жилах, неукротимый, бешеный, страстный, непокорный правилам и законам, не желающий тесниться в рамках, в которые его пытались втиснуть окружающие.

Всегда.

Мадара сам был этим огнем, пламенем, сжигающим дотла одним прикосновением.

Он привык к тому, что внутри него тлеют горячие угли, готовый в любой момент превратиться в яростный пожар до самых небес, к тому, что жар его тела грел сильнее печки, к тому, как вокруг порой душным маревом дрожал воздух.

Даже на закате жизни, когда от смерти его отделяла лишь статуя Десятихвостого, жар, любого другого спаливший бы до костей, его только грел.

Это еще одно, что он потерял после смерти — суть огня, которая пропитывала всех Учиха без исключения.

Сейчас там, где ревело пламя, сейчас не было ничего. Вообще.

Ни холода, ни стылости — ничего.

Вот только ему, привыкшему к едва ли не кипящей крови в венах, это «ничего» казалось ледяной стужей, сменившей жаркий и душный день.

Неужели именно так ощущают себя все остальные?

Так… холодно и пусто? Или дело в том, что он призрак?

Если первое, то ему искренне жаль остальных, если второе… Что ж. Тогда это он тоже заслужил.

В конце концов, он так плохо умел сдерживать обещания.

Ведь когда-то он пообещал Хашираме всегда быть его другом, быть вместе и стать достаточно сильным, чтобы «глупые взрослые» не мешали исполнить им свою мечту.

И не смог.

***

О Мадаре окружающим нужно было знать две вещи — во-первых, ему нельзя было доверять дипломатию, так как язык без костей служил причиной восьми объявлений войны клану, и, во-вторых, в бытовых условиях мужчина становился удивительно неуклюжим, собирая локтями все косяки и углы, обрушивая порой полки с посудой или целые стеллажи со свитками.

И если первое объяснялось, по словам Хикаку тем, что когда создавали Мадару, то явно забыли включить ему функцию фильтрования мыслей, то вот последнее никакого логического объяснения не имело.

О, как же бесился Тобирама, когда уложенные ровными стопочками документы оказывались на полу — любо-дорого посмотреть.

Впрочем, альбинос, хотя и был о нем не самого лучшего мнения, все же быстро догадался, что не в стиле Учихи так мелко гадить, да еще и на его глазах.

Момент осознания общей неуклюжести Мадары был действительно забавным и заслужил отдельного местечка в памяти.

Бытие призраком эту неуклюжесть подправило, так как, будучи неосязаемым, сложно во что-либо случайно врезаться, чему он был нескончаемо рад — тихие чертыханья под нос были вечным источником развлечения для остальных Учиха, а уж о том, сколько пари заключалось среди окружающих…

Так вот, обычно эти две вещи никак не пересекались друг с другом за исключением тех моментов, когда Мадара особо экспрессивно выражался по поводу очередного снесенного стола, но это обычно.

Дипломатические миссии успешно объединяли эти две особенности в один огромный пиздец, так как не являлись боевыми, и, следовательно, приводили к множество раз проклятой неуклюжести.

Если же он пытался воспринимать дипломатию как бой, то получалось еще хуже, потому что реагировать он начинал совсем неадекватно — так, собственно, и объяснялась проваленная в свое время миссия в стране Камня.

Он вообще тогда не должен был входить в состав дипломатической группы, просто в последний момент Тобирама свалился после взрыва в своей лаборатории, и Хаширама, не раздумывая, вписал его имя на место главы.

Плохая идея, о чем дурной Сенджу не подозревал по одной, весьма простой причине — им самим прямолинейность Мадары, переходящая в грубость и едва ли не насмешку, воспринималась вполне нормально.

Здесь его способность к эмпатии сыграла злую шутку — это сам Сенджу прекрасно понимал, что за колкими словами друга не кроется ничего дурного, а вот остальные…

Поэтому, кстати, и не колебался уже под конец боя в долине Завершения — слишком хорошо уж почувствовал, как мало осталось от Мадары внутри, и что ядовитые слова его друга в этот раз действительно наполнены отравой.

Хотя это не оправдывает того, что сам Хаширама тоже сумел неплохо ужалить его своими словами. Впрочем, Мадара не обижался, несмотря на весьма жестокие слова — наоборот, способность Сенджу быть не только милой ромашкой бесконечно его умиляла.

Так вот, если неуклюжесть призрачное состояние излечило (если подобный термин применим к его ситуации, конечно), то вот несдержанность языка никуда не делась. Возможно, даже обострилась от невозможности выплеснуть эмоции каким-либо другим способом.

Поэтому Итачи и Шисуи так восхитительно цепенели или краснели, стоило ему открыть рот. Не всегда, разумеется, но довольно часто.

В кои-то веки эта его особенность не причиняла вред.

(Если, конечно, не считать разум мальчишек… Но, право слово, это ведь такие мелочи для двух почти-шиноби).


	5. Chapter 5

Некомата, глава ниннеко, как и древняя жаба-прорицатель с горы Мьебоку, застал еще Рикудо-сеннина. Правда, относился он к тому несколько косвенно — в то время еще котенок был домашним любимцем Старейшего, подаренный Индрой своему обожаемому супругу. А уж тот, влюбившийся в длиннохвостого котенка с вредным характером, сделал все, чтобы тот прожил максимально долго.

Что было весьма иронично — и Индра, и Рикудо уже давно сгинули, оставшись лишь в историях людей, а вот домашний любимец остался жив-здоров.

Этим, собственно, и объяснялась некая слабость ниннеко и Некоматы к клану Учиха — без основателя их клана те просто не смогли бы существовать и процветать в той форме, в которой это было сейчас.

Чем Мадара сейчас беззастенчиво и пользовался, притащив из очередного посещения Сора-ку лобастого золотистого кота с хитрыми алыми глазами и длиннющими усами. Один из самых старейших воинов ниннеко, лишь немногим младше Некоматы, с которым в свое время сам мужчина занимался тайдзюцу, сейчас милостиво согласился присматривать за Саске и охранять его в периоды отсутствия Мадары.

Второй ниннеко, маленький и юркий, с изящными лапами и светлой шерстью, отливающей изумрудной зеленью, находился рядом с Наруто. Этот представитель кошачьих, в отличие от первого, был гораздо более мягким и нежным, с большим уклоном в сторону целительства, что было не лишним, учитывая, в какой обстановке рос маленькой джинчурики… А еще этот хрупкий комок меха, почти в половину меньше своего напарника, был едва ли не опасней — потому что был единственным, кроме самого Некоматы, практиковал сендзюцу.

Мадара ни капли не сомневался — конкретно эти двое, при необходимости, смогут сражаться на равных и с ним, и с Хаширамой. Просто ниннеко это не нужно — лобастый кот был абсолютным приверженцем лени и гедонизма, а его меньший товарищ без своего друга и с места бы не сдвинулся.

В общем, миру откровенно повезло, что эти двое были котами — родись те хотя более деятельными птицами или собаками, и предсказать результат было бы сложно. А уж если людьми…

Так что лучших защитников для двух шебутных детей представить сложно.

Правда, когда они станут постарше, их нужно будет поменять местами — какое влияние высокомерный самовлюбленный ниннеко окажет на ребенка вроде Саске, представить немного страшно. А вот Наруто, который мастерски умеет пудрить мозги, будет от его дурного влияния гораздо в большей безопасности. Может, даже сумеет немножко улучшить у того характер — несбыточная мечта, конечно, но мало ли.

Даже Некомата удостаивался от того презрительного фырка, и единственный, с кем глубоко нарцисстичный кот был вежливым — это его зеленошерстный друг.

(На самом деле, это была не вежливости, а искренняя нежность и глубокая привязанность, чем-то похожая на любовь, однако сказать нечто подобное в морду ниннеко язык не поворачивался — жизнь была дороже).

В общем, так Мадаре было гораздо спокойнее, и было уже не так страшно оставлять какого-то ребенка одного надолго — в частности, по большей части это касалось именно Наруто.

Кстати о Наруто… У него было одно важное дело.

И его было нельзя откладывать.

Он и так задержался непозволительно долго с извинениями.

 

***

Курама помнил, как Индра смотрел на свою маленькую луну — так, словно в своих руках он держал целый мир. Абсолютное, почти слепое обожание, близко к обожествлению.

Всю страсть своей огненной натуры тот выплеснул в любви к своему мужу. Это было невероятно красиво даже для биджу, которые в то время многих людских эмоций не понимали.

От того было горько и больно однажды увидеть бледного словно снег Индру, принесшего на руках бессознательное тело. Их старший брат тогда выглядел так, словно его мир рухнул, разбился на части, и больше не станет целым.

В своем высокомерии, тщеславии и накатившем безумии тот совершил то, чего простить себе не смог бы никогда — даже мысль о чем казалась кощунством.

Арджуна, очнувшийся спустя пару часов после ухода мужа, сломал несколько костей Ашуре, попытавшемуся его удержать, и скрылся так же быстро, как и сам Индра.

Вернулся он только спустя пару недель, один, и его поразительные алые глаза в этот раз были красными далеко не от естественного окраса.

Ашура и Арджуна несколько лет искали пропавшего Индру, и безуспешно — а потом тот пришел сам.

Почерневший от ненависти, пахнущий безумием, тот желал только одного — убивать.

Свою маленькую луну он в тот раз ударил с такой силой, что тот впервые в жизни не смог подняться после боя. Просто потому, что никогда не смог бы защититься от того, кого любит.

Сражение, который развернулся вскоре после этого, можно было назвать только кошмаром — Мататаби жалобно плакала, поджимая уши, а Кокуо сжался в комок, укутавшись хвостами.

Им всем было страшно, потому что впервые в жизни они увидели, как насмерть сражаются их старшие братья.

А потом вдруг на мгновение стало тихо, и Курама увидел нежную, мягкую улыбку на губах у Индры, аура ненависти вокруг него пропала, и он ощутил надежду — что старший брат опомнился, что его безумие отступило, что все будет так, как раньше — а потом…

Индра, не прекращая улыбаться, развеял гиганта из чакры, что обернулся вокруг него несокрушимым щитом, и Ашура, не успевший остановиться, буквально насаживает своего брата на меч. Тот попадает прямо в сердце.

Мир тогда снова застывает. У Ашуры на лице — смертельный ужас, а крик Арджуны, полный невыразимых эмоций, заставляет мир дрожать и плакать вместе с ним.

Лицо у их старшего брата — умиротворенное и спокойное, но спустя пару секунд его снова окутывает темная аура безумия, и Индра произносит жестокие, ранящие слова.

Его тело Арджуна забирает и исчезает вместе с ним, и спустя несколько дней мир снова дрожит, хвостатые слышат его яростный крик, переплетающийся со слабо узнаваемым голосом их старшего брата.

Спустя почти два десятилетия хрупкая птичка-невеличка приводит к нему в горы двух мальчишек-близнецов, чакрой и обликом похожих на Индру. Только волосы у тех иссиня-черные, словно вороново крыло — как у самого Арджуны.

А еще спустя почти полсотни, спустя почти десятилетие после смерти Ашуры, их Луна, болезненно кривясь и с улыбкой сквозь бегущие слезы показывает биджу светлокожего ребенка, который пахнет, как Индра и чакра у него не схожа — она принадлежит Индре. Другой темноволосый мальчик пахнет Ашурой, и это неожиданно больно.

А спустя много столетий, когда их отец и старшие братья превратились в не более, чем легенду, а их потомки (и воплощения) воюют и уничтожают друг друга, все хвостатые просыпаются и замирают, когда мир снова кричит в ярости, почти захлебываясь ненавистью — в разы сильнее той, что исходила от него когда-то, а потом их пронзает боль их страх.

Они спешат туда, где слышались отголоски боя, потрясшего весь мир, и находят их последнюю ниточку с семьей, их последнего старшего брата, запертого в сне-кошмаре.

Некомата, за века выросший из крошечного котенка в тварь, не уступающей по размеру биджу, приходит после них, и вместе с Мататаби и Кокуо уносит того в свое кошачье царство.

Остальные биджу, разделившись, ищут то, с чем сражался их брат.

А потом Курама натыкается на Мадару, и в первое мгновение путает его с обезумевшим Индрой.

А дальше — только чужая воля и бесконечная ненависть.

Именно из-за последнего, ощутив чужую чакру в подсознании мальца, в котором оказался заперт, чакру, принадлежащую Учихе, он испытывает бесконечную злость.

К злости прибавляется толика недоумения, когда он понимает, что чакра принадлежит Мадаре — и в ней нет ни капли чакры Индры, нет никакого ощущения старшего брата, из-за которого Курама когда-то на короткое мгновение замешкался во время боя, из-за которого чувствовал что-то в груди, болезненное и очень неприятное, почти заставляющее его плакать.

Позже, уже из воспоминаний Кушины, он узнал, что это называется предательством.

Он рычит в яростном бессилии, когда встречает чужой взгляд с расцветшим в нем цветком Мангеке, уже ожидая, что его сознание снова попытаются заковать в цепи чужого разума, но вместо этого он вдруг видит чужие воспоминания, вливающиеся в него широкой рекой.

Он знает, что те настоящие.

Когда-то именно таким способом Индра делился с совсем еще маленькими биджу своими воспоминаниями о мире, показывая места, в которых побывал в своих путешествиях.

Они научились распознавать выдумку и реальность.

Воспоминания Мадары были дикими, местами — подернутыми дымкой сумасшествия, невероятно горькие, но правдивые.

Теперь Курама его понимает — и не только его, своего старшего брата тоже — но от этого его злость не становится меньше, только немного меняют направление.

Длинноволосый Учиха все еще неимоверно злит, но ненависти — о, ненависти Курама к нему не испытывает. В отличие от людишек, он умеет видеть разницу между рукой и клинком.

— Чего ты хочешь? — рычит он, готовый абсолютно ко всему.

Как показало дальнейшее — нет, не ко всему.

— Я хочу попросить прощения, — честно говорит мужчина, прямо встречая его взгляд черными глазами без малейшего намека на шаринган.

Девятихвостый щурит багровые глаза, обдумывая слова Учихи. Он знает человеческую натуру, отвратительную и лживую, невероятно болтливую, но на деле — трусливую и слабовольную.

Они только говорят, говорят, говорят, всегда говорят одно и то же.

Но почему-то ему кажется, что брюнет сейчас честен.

Изначально Учихи… не были плохи.

Ведь, в конце концов, Мадара был не первым, кто со времен Индры пробудил Мангеке.

И до него никто из его клана не воспользовался силой своих глаз для того, чтобы подчинить кого-то из биджу.

Никогда.

Хотя и знали, где их найти — Арджуна иногда приводил своих любимых детей к ним в храмы, и те нередко играли в их хвостах, путаясь в густом меху (тех, у кого он был, разумеется).

Именно поэтому, хотя хвостатые не слишком-то жаловали людей, изначально не были так враждебны к ним. Бывали исключения — вроде тех же братьев, что когда-то на него напали, но не было той лютой ненависти, что бушевала в них сейчас.

Поэтому они и пострадали — Хаширама — Ашура, их старший брат — это наверняка было также больно для остальных его братьев и сестер, как и для самого Курамы.

Поэтому он говорит:

— Я тебя понимаю. Но не прощаю. Еще — нет.

Мадара кивает, словно примерно такого ответа и ожидал.

— Спасибо.

И исчезает из сознания его джинчурики.

Курама сворачивается в клубок и закрывает нос хвостом, погружаясь в дремоту.

Если судить по воспоминаниям…

Возможно, его нынешний тюремщик будет гораздо лучше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Согласно индийской мифологии, женой Индры является Шачи, однако мне не слишком нравится звучание, да и является она богиней гнева и ревности, что не слишком подходит моему персонажу... Поэтому я хотела сперва использовать что-то вроде Парвати (и что, что оно женское), потом, задумавшись, начала склонятся к китайскому Юэ (Луна), однако тролль во мне победил.   
> Почему тролль - ну, здесь нужно знание индийской мифологии.  
> А еще в этой главе есть отсылка к некому аниме (и манге, и игре)), кто найдет ее - молодец.


End file.
